All cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species, Lactuca sativa, which is grown for its edible head and leaves. As a crop, lettuces are grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield.
Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, scorzonera, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Lettuce cultivars are susceptible to a number of pests and diseases such as downy mildew (Bremia lactucae). Every year this disease leads to millions of dollars of lost lettuce crop throughout the world. Downy mildew (Bremia lactucae) is highly destructive on lettuce grown at relatively low temperature and high humidity. Downy mildew is caused by a fungus, Bremia lactucae, which can be one of the following strains: NL1, NL2, NL4, NL5, NL6, NL7, NL10, NL12, NL13, NL14, NL15, NL16, Bl:17, Bl:18, Bl:20, Bl:21, Bl:22, Bl:23, Bl:24, Bl:25, Bl:26, Bl:27, Bl:28, Bl:29, Bl:30, Bl:31 (Van Ettekoven, K. et al., “Identification and denomination of ‘new’ races of Bremia lactucae,” In: Lebeda, A. and Kristkova, E (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables, 1999, Palacky University, Olomouc, Czech Republic, pp. 171-175; Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants); IBEB press release “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:27 identified and nominated”, May 2010; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:28 identified and nominated”, March 2011; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “New races of Bremia lactucae, Bl:29, Bl:30 and Bl:31 identified and nominated”, August 2013), Ca-I, Ca-IIA, Ca-IIB, Ca-III, Ca-IV (Schettini, T. M., Legg, E. J., Michelmore, R. W., 1991. Insensitivity to metalaxyl in California populations of Bremia lactucae and resistance of California lettuce cultivars to downy mildew. Phytopathology 81(1). p. 64-70), and Ca-V, Ca-VI, Ca-VII, Ca-VIII (Michelmore R. & Ochoa. O. “Breeding Crisphead Lettuce.” In: California Lettuce Research Board, Annual Report 2005-2006, 2006, Salinas, Calif., pp. 55-68).
Downy mildew causes pale, angular, yellow areas bounded by veins on the upper leaf surfaces. Sporulation occurs on the opposite surface of the leaves. The lesions eventually turn brown, and they may enlarge and coalesce. These symptoms typically occur first on the lower leaves of the lettuce, but under ideal conditions may move into the upper leaves of the head. When the fungus progresses to this degree, the head cannot be harvested. Less severe damage requires the removal of more leaves than usual, especially when the lettuce reaches its final destination.
Of the various species of aphids that feed on lettuce, the currant-lettuce aphid (Nasonovia ribisnigri) is the most destructive species because it feeds both on the leaves of the lettuce as well as the heart of the lettuce, making it difficult to control with conventional insecticides. The lettuce aphid feeds by sucking sap from the lettuce leaves. Although direct damage to the lettuce may be limited, its infestation has serious consequences because the presence of aphids makes lettuce unacceptable to consumers.
Lettuce mosaic virus (LMV) mainly infects lettuce seeds, which is the primary way that the virus is introduced to lettuce in the fields, but also can infect numerous crops and weeds, thereby creating reservoirs of the virus. LMV also can be vectored by aphids, which spread the virus within a lettuce field and introduce it into lettuce fields from infected weeds and crops outside the field.
Symptoms of LMV vary greatly. Leaves of plants that are infected at a young stage are stunted, deformed and (in some varieties) show a mosaic or mottling pattern. Such plants rarely grow to full size; head lettuce varieties infected early fail to form heads. Plants that are infected later in the growth cycle show a different set of symptoms. These plants may reach full size, but the older outer leaves turn yellow, twisted, and otherwise are deformed. On head lettuce, the wrapper leaves often will curve back away from the head and developing heads may be deformed. In some cases, brown necrotic flecks occur on the wrapper leaves.
At present the attractive red color in pre-packed lettuce mixtures is often provided by plant species other than Lactuca sativa. Use is made of radicchio rosso (Cichorium intybus), red cabbage or red-veined spinach or red-veined chard. The disadvantage of using leaves from other vegetables than lettuce is that the different taste of these other vegetables is often experienced as undesirable. Radicchio rosso is for example a Cichorium intybus that has a bitter taste. For taste, red-leaved lettuce (Lactuca sativa) is usually preferred over other red-leaved species.
The red leaf color of lettuce is caused by anthocyanin in the leaves. An intensely red colored leaf corresponds with a very high concentration of anthocyanin in that leaf. Anthocyanin is an antioxidant, which contributes to the healthy image of lettuce. Its expression is promoted by UV-light. UV-light is only partly transmitted by glass and plastic. This means that anthocyanin expression of lettuce grown in a glasshouse or plastic tunnel, i.e. indoor production, is less than in the open field, resulting in less red lettuce plants.
Although several known lettuce cultivars can be harvested mechanically at young plant stage, i.e. the babyleaf stage, it is desirable for growers and processors to have cultivars that can be harvested mechanically at mature stage and still provide leaf pieces that are of small, directly edible size and have an attractive deep red color. The grower appreciates the yield of a stand of mature plants, which is higher than the yield of a babyleaf crop. Additionally, mechanical harvesting saves labor cost and improves labor conditions in comparison with commonly applied hand-harvesting methods. The processors appreciate leaves of mature plants because their shelflife is higher than leaves of babyleaf plants.
A three-dimensional leaf shape is an important requirement for leaves that are sold as pre-packaged lettuce which is already cut and washed. It is advantageous to use three-dimensional leaves in pre-packaged bags because such leaves stick less to the plastic film of the bag, making it easy to fill up the bag. Additionally, since the three-dimensional shaped leaves do not stick to the plastic film of the bag, it makes it more attractive for consumers buying pre-packaged lettuce.
The plant size of non-heading lettuce is a measure of yield. This is especially true in the production of lettuce to be used in processing, where yield is a very important trait. A non-heading lettuce variety used in processing should preferably have a medium to small plant size.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.